


arin stop making jokes and help me with my romantic feelings: a novel by dan avidan

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dan has had feelings for a while and asks Arin 1) what the hell love is and 2) for advice on confessing to Brian.Arin, as usual, derails the conversation.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous, Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	arin stop making jokes and help me with my romantic feelings: a novel by dan avidan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gokailyger84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokailyger84/gifts).

> i'm taking linguistics this term if you couldn't tell.
> 
> a rushed out gift! i hope its alright! reveals just happened (ahhh!!) and i'm no longer anonymous so hi! lol

**arin handsome**

> arin how do you tell if you're in love

> dan i

> dan are you asking

> dan are you asking me what is love?

> Arin.

> dan.

> yes okay i am asking "what is love"

> baby don't huRT ME NO MORE

> i hate you

> but i am SERIOUS arin

> like. stop trying to use your lame jokes on me

> i need to stop falling for them goddammit

> this is a serious question

> okay okay okay

> okay so love is basically like. you like someone a lot.

> arin.

> what, dan?

> no fucking shit, arin.

> sorry man, it's really hard to have a serious conversation over texts

> no okay yeah i get that

> no its like... like you just want to make jokes

> theres something about it that i cant put my finger on that is just ... let's just fuck around, ya know? like texts just have that quality to them

> like hey! let's just fuck around. let's use all the emojis and emoticons we have. while we're at it, fuck grammar and punctuation. none of that is necessary. spelling? meh. whatever. let's just go with it

> mhm

> arin i love you but you are changing the topic and it is very important i get my initial question answered

> jeez dan i didn't think this was a business proposition or something

> okay yeah so love is really complicated

> yes thats so true

> but love is just a very very deep feeling you feel about someone

> a feeling

> yeah a feeling

> arin.

> DAN.

> it's hard to explain

> i think its inherently hard to explain something that is so deep and so personal to every single person, yet every single person feels it differently

> not to sound like an intellectual but something so unique cannot be explained easily, especially through a medium such as text

> yeah but we have an entire country separating us like i'm on the other side of the continent and i'm NOT calling you rn

> why? don't want to hear my beautiful voice? or perhaps see my beautiful face through video chat?

> no i just don't have the time plus it's really noisy rn where i am

> fucking jesus christ arin

> Goddammit

> ARIN. this is SERIOUS.

> OKAY OKAY

> listen dan

> sometimes things just. aren't meant to be explained. some concepts like feelings are too complex to be placed into human conception so easily within this small textbox. like. emotions? who's that? it's a miracle we can even talk with these strange figures and shapes that can communicate thought to many other human beings. isn't that wild?

> anyway i was very interested in linguistics when i was younger if you couldn't tell

> woah i asked a question not please be my professor for philosophical linguistics 101

> dan, i'm going to be honest with you i need more context to answer this very vague question

> THAT was the point i was getting to

> oh

> you could've just.... said that in the first place

> okay fair

> so give me the deets bro

> okay so I'm pretty sure i have a crush on Brian.

> brian, you mean like. Brian wecht.

> yes brian wecht. obviously.

> brian. ninja brian. your friend, your bandmate, that brian

> how many times do i need to confirm it

> i just WANTED to make sure DAN.

> yes okay, jeez. it is that brian

> intriguing.

> i just. i don't know. being in love is so weird? like i know i say i'm straight on the show but that's because i've only ever exclusively dated women? i've never had an interest in other people really for me to say i'm definitively not straight?

> but now i'm looking at my friend brian and wondering to myself why i feel different looking at him and being around him. are these romantic feelings? did my platonic feelings change into something more?

> i don't know how to feel about it, you know?

> no i totally get that

> like you look at someone pretty and go, wow do i want to be that person or do i want to kiss them, sort of vibe

> i feel that man i feel that

> i don't know i've just... never thought of brian as anything other than a friend, a really close friend and that. but we've been spending more time together because grumps is less intensive now and

> brian is an attractive man. i can say that for sure.

> okay yes i agree

> but i can't stop thinking about him and that's where i'm not sure if i'm in love with him or not.

> that's... incredibly wild.

> it is isn't it?

> i just don't want to ruin our friendship but

> brian is so... smart, and funny, and wonderful.... he's incredibly talented and determined. but we've always been friends.

> but now i look at him and i... i don't look at anyone else that way, you feel?

> maybe i do like him.

> fuck.

> dude!!

> it's okay to like people. and brian's always been amazing so i definitely approve.

> well i'm glad you approve i guess

> really?

> well yeah

> we're best friends

> i value your opinion and i'm glad you think that

> yeah you two would be cute together now that i think about it

> so uh

> i guess i do like brian, huh? i mean my heart beats a lot whenever i see him and i can't stop thinking about kissing him

> i'm not a love expert but that sounds like love to me. looks like you're gay for brian. looks like you've gotta kiss him now as you confess your undying love, kiss him passionately in the moonlight and shower him with all the affection you have

> that's them rules. you asked for love advice from an expert, you got it! 

> just ask him out to dinner, present some flowers, light some candles, but make sure you're allowed to, because you might get kicked out and put on the banned list, AND then ask if maybe you could kiss him or something

> sounds like you've experienced this first hand

> that's for me to know, you to never find out

> remind me to bring this up and ask you about this during our next grump session

> maybe i will maybe i won't

> anyway just confess to brian and be like, you make me feel things. i hope i make you feel things too. wanna maybe make out like a bunch of touch-starved teenagers in the back of my car?

> ouch was that a slight?

> no it was just an example. that called past me out

> and past me apparently too jesus christ

> anyway 

> let's just hope (ninja) brian is gay

> did you just reference your own song

> maybe i did, maybe i didn't.

> oh my god

> anyway uhhhh

> i guess i answered my own question? 

> some questions aren't meant to be answered

> okay, thank you professor arin.

> dr. arin.

> no, you know what brian would say

> yeah yeah i don't have a PhD

> but i do have a pretty huge dick

> ARIN.

> **Author's Note:**

> i can't with these two.


End file.
